Mitsuhide Akechi/Movesets
All the movesets for Mitsuhide Akechi in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Holds his sword upright behind him as he crouches while leaning forward, preparing for a dash. He will continue to do so until the player either stops pressing or reaches the maximum the limit. Afterwards, he runs/dashes forward. Pressing during his dash will make him perform slashes (ending with his dashing ) during his run while pressing will cancel it. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Launches with a diagonal lifting-cut. If it connects, he dashes forward with another horizontal slash. As he turns behind, he cuts once more and sends a cutting wave to his front. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A reaping slanted two-handed slash to the left for the first input. Then performs a series of multiple stabs forward in a focused and slow-advancing posture while holding his sword with his free hand. Ends stabbing a single time, then by piercing the ground with his sword, causing a stunning quake. Recovering from the said quake takes time due to Mitsuhide flicking his sword after pulling it out. Can tap ( ) for more inputs, where Mitsuhide stabs twice initially but can stab up to four times before the quake. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Mitsuhide sheathes his sword before slicing outward in a step (which stuns), then slashes via a lifting scoop launch; turns his back to his foe as he crouches and with sword behind him with both hands on it, leaping in a cutting spin 360 to slash at the falling target(s) and inflicting crashing knockback. : , , , , , , , : A leftward-two-handed slash, an outward one-handed swing, then a two-handed downward slash to his left all in advancing steps per slash. The fourth-to-seventh inputs involve interchanging upward one-handed slashes starting from the left, finishing with a wide stepping outward one-handed slash that causes crumple. :Dashing : Slides into a braking stop via a two-handed upward diagonal slash to his left. : , : A downwards reaping two-handed slash. : , : Plants his sword into the ground, emitting a downed-target-hitting quake. : : Crouches and slices back-and-forth with each step forward. In his True Musou version, he adds three criss-crossing slashes before finishing. Mounted Moveset : , : Harsh swing to his right that launches. : , , : Downwards swing that stuns. : , , , : Slower swing the sends foes flying. : : Series of slashes to his right. Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. His ground moveset was changed dramatically due to his attack type (Normal). : : Same as before, but only allows a single tap of during the sprint before ending, where the three slashes are done automatically. Can no longer be cancelled on its own or charged up. : , : Same as before, only without the extra inputs. : , , : Same as before, only without the extra inputs. : , , , : Same as before, only now it inflicts crashing knockback with no extra inputs. : , , , , : Bends down and spirals into the air vertically high to launch targets around him with a small brief field of wind bursts. Puts Mitsuhide into an airborne state. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ): Same as his original C3 attack barring the prior stunning slash (his C3), though the stabs now send out energy darts per strike. No longer performs the finishing stab and transitions right into the quake finisher after the barrage. : , , , , , , : Thrusts sword tip forward. If it connects, he hoists his foe off their feet via his sword's tip before slicing them with two diagonal cuts (outward-to-inward along the same line; second one inflicts crashing knockback). Unblockable grab/throw, but the second slash will miss if Mitsuhide's attack speed stat is too high in installments with smaller hitboxes. : , , , , , , , : Same as the final input of his original C4, which is now a standalone move. : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Stands upright with both hands on sword as he circles his sword to create an image of a full moon, then performs a harsh downward advancing slice in front of him that inflicts crashing knockback. The circling motion also has a hitbox that launches targets far away (causing the actual slash to miss during a juggle), though it is fairly vertical. : , , , , , , , , , , , : Same as before, only the original fourth-to-seventh inputs are moved to being the ninth-to-eleventh inputs instead. The fourth-to-seventh inputs are respectively replaced by four more stepping slashes; outward upper-diagonal, inward lower-diagonal, outward lower-diagonal then an inward lower-diagonal reap, in that order. : , : Changed to a turning-outwards slash to the right aimed downward. : : Same as before but with a longer reach. In his level 3 version, he is surrounded by a series of rapid blue whirlwinds. :R1: Enters a battōjutsu stance. :R1 + : An instantaneous battōjutsu slash forward, briefly ghosting an image of himself in its wake. Activates Demon element and crumples the target(s) hit. :R1 + : Takes a slow step forward while bracing his hand on his sword's hilt in his stance. If he properly counters an enemy attack, Mitsuhide deflects the blow with his sword still in its sheath (which inflicts stagger). While his opponent is still stunned, he unsheathes his sword to slash them back with a dashing inward slit. :Personal Skill : (Pressure) Push back enemies with while guarding. ;Warriors Orochi Loses his Level 3 Musou and does not regain his C9 in the sequel. Gains the ability to air dash and two Combination Arts. : , , , , : Same as before, but becomes a single gust of wind instead. Can be jump-cancelled early for an awkward "double jump" effect. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Mitsuhide leans forward to propel himself. :R1: Hops forward while spinning rapidly in a tunneling-fashion, slicing foes to his front. Inflicts crashing knockback. :Direction + R1: A quick battōjutsu slash forward that sends a miniature flashing wave of energy forward. Shares this type of move with Zhou Tai's Art 2. :* In Warriors Orochi 2, this move is severely nerfed in both damage and hitstun. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Releases a wave of air flying at mid-range. :Triple Attack 2: Produces a massive wind column surrounding the vicinity for a short amount of time. :Triple Attack 3: Causes a whirlwind to travel around the user. Samurai Warriors 3 : , , , , , , , , : Same as before, only blue line-traces trail from his blade as he draws the moon, and the moon no longer appears while a faint white circle is shown in its place, with its perimeter being formed from Mitsuhide's prior sword motion. The prior sword motion also now has a more bulkier hitbox that breaks guards. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Mitsuhide sheathes his blade, but keeps his hand on it as he adjusts his grip on it. After charging for several seconds, he unsheathes the blade with lightning speed, sending a large flat projectile forward and shattering the screen. Used as his True Musou Attack in Warriors Orochi 3. :Spirit Cancel: Leans forward with his left side while bringing back his blade to his right. :R1: Same as his original R1 + . ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Speed to Technique. Loses the ability to air dash, jump cancel and Spirit Charge, but keeps the ability to sidestep; gains the ability to sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. Also regains his C9. : , , , , , , , , : Same as before, only the prior launch is weakened to allow the final slash to strike juggled targets properly. :R1: Brings back his blade and slashes outward-forward (via also pushing his blade with his free hand akin to his Special Skill) for a large cutting wave forward, then rushes forward with an inward scooping slash, ending with an alternate version of his C5 that spiral launches (only on airborne hit or when the full chain connects). Activates attributes and break guards on all three hits while hitting on the ground for the final two blows, and stuns on all three attacks independently on a grounded hit. The first two attacks (save for the cutting wave) count as physical blows that interact with destructible objects. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives forward with speed and a wind-resistance aura to pass through targets while launching a drawing slash upon landing. Upon connecting, targets are struck multiple times and are spiral-launched; this only effects any targets hit by the prior dive, or any targets Mitsuhide lands next to, but targets too high up may not suffer all hits as a penalty. Can be cancelled into from Mitsuhide's dashing attack, C1 (when he starts to run and during the dashing finisher) and C8. Oddly enough, unlike Mitsuhide's C4, this attack's sheathing graphics are off. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Retains some of his old attacks but they are all altered. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): Combines his prior C2 and C5 in that order. The prior C5 will not come out until the first input connects. : , , , ( ): Reverts back to his old C3 combo in the first game. The stab effects for the second input are more pronounced with more range with more strikes added in between, and only two strikes of multi-stabs are done upon the said input. : , , , , ( ): Combines his prior C4 and C8 in that order, making it akin to his very first C4 combo only without the original in-between input. The said prior C8 in the second input also sends out a whirlwind instead, and is able to come out due to the flip-over effect of the prior C4 (which no longer inflicts crashing knockback). : , , , , : Same as his original C9, only the full moon visual returns. : , , , , , , , : Reverts back to 8 inputs total like in the first game, only the two upward-waving slashes via the ninth-to-seventh inputs are now only the sixth and seventh inputs before the finisher, and only loop once. The original sixth and seventh inputs from his prior moveset are removed. Hyper Moveset : : Quickly slides forward with a downward reaping slash to his left one-handed. Each odd-numbered input involves the aforementioned reaping slash, while each even-numbered input has him slash outward-and-upward along the same line. : , : Slashes downward to his right then left. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : A two-handed launching slash to his left after bending down a bit to grip his blade. : , , , : An outward leaning slash forward followed by an inward leaning strike; both slashes are one-handed while the second sends out a cutting wave. : , , , , : Turns to his right in a full spin to strike with his sheath in a downward-right strike, then slashes to his left with his blade. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , , , , : A two-handed slamming chop that sends forward a massive vertical wave. : , , , , , , : Stabs his sword into the ground like with his C3 finisher, causing a large quake to erupt. : , , , , , , , : Same as his Hyper S6. : , , , , , , , : Ends his Hyper Attack chain by performing two upward criss-crossing slashes one-handed, first to the right then left. : : Finisher changes to Mitsuhide stabbing forward with multiple times slightly upward, then finishes with an upward leaning thrust that sends a blast of white energy that leaves a molt of white feathers afterwards. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :R1: Same as before. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Like Yukimura, Mitsuhide is well-rounded character with good power but somewhat lacking in attack range. Some of his charge attacks are wide-ranged, making him good against crowd control. When confronting enemy generals, it is recommended to perform C6 for defense breaks and C8 for additional damage despite its difficult execution. Category:Movesets